Sherlock's Lullaby
by Dragonsong5
Summary: Sherlock hasn't been to sleep in 3 days and John's getting worried for his boyfriend. His solution? Get him into bed and pet him like a kitten until he's asleep. [Just some pointless, feel-good Johnlock fluff for late-night readings]


_"Damn it!"_

A loud cry awoke John from his sleep. His eyes shot open and looked around wildly, it was a habit he grew in the Army which caused him to be so sensitive to sounds while he slept, but he was always a light-sleeper anyway.

"Sherlock, did you hear-" He broke off when he realised that the side of his bed was empty. He checked his alarm clock which read _'2:15am'_ and sighed. Was that Sherlock who made that noise? Why was Sherlock still up? He promised that he'd go to bed hours ago!

"For God's sake, Sherlock.." He muttered under his breath, getting out of his bed and wearily tottering towards the living room where he suspected Sherlock would be. He suppressed another sigh when his speculations were right; There was Sherlock, still fully dressed and in his blue dressing gown, passing back and forth in the living room while staring at his 'Data wall' as he would often call it. Sherlock didn't seem to notice that John was standing beside him until he turned around and jumped,

"John!" He squeaked, his eyes widened in surprise, "How long have you been standing there?"

He didn't wait for an answer, for he continued passing around the room, his hands placed under his chin. John noticed that the man was trying hard to concentrate, but could tell in his eyes that he was having a hard time trying to focus.

"Sherlock?"

"Hm?"

"When was the last time you went to sleep?"

Sherlock froze for a brief moment, as if he was trying to calculate how long he had been up for.

"If you have to think about it, then it means it's been far too long." John stated firmly, his arms crossed against his bare chest- He didn't have a matching pyjama top since Sherlock burnt it for an 'experiment', but John secretly wondered if Sherlock just liked seeing him topless.

"I last went to sleep.. Monday. Yes, I last went to sleep on Monday, alright?" Sherlock growled, a lot harsher than he meant. Either he didn't hear John's last remark or he chose to ignore it.

"It's Thursday right now!" John exclaimed, squinting his eyes in speculation at how even someone like Sherlock could stay up for so long. Either way, it couldn't be healthy for his mind.

"Why does it even matter?" Sherlock growled again, not even looking at John and turning his attention to his wall. The case he was on had taken over his mind for the last fortnight; He barely slept, ate or even went outside unless it was for a crime scene! John hated that Sherlock would put himself under so much pressure for a case; even if he does claim that he enjoys it.

John glanced at Sherlock and could easily tell how frustrated he was that he couldn't think straight. He was exhausted, but would refuse to rest on his own.

"Sherlock, listen," John said softly, gently interlocking Sherlock's hand with his own, "You have to rest, I'm telling you as your doctor and your boyfriend. Please?"

Sherlock made no recognition that he heard what John said; John wondered if he was even listening at all.

"I'll sleep when I've solved this," Sherlock mumbled, almost half to himself, "It doesn't make sense; How can the murderer be in two places at once?.."

John scanned Sherlock's wall; Pictures of dead bodies, suspects and witnesses were all pinned down on a large map of London. It looked horribly scrambled to him and John wondered if it even made sense to Sherlock.

"Does the case have legs?" John asked, causing Sherlock to shoot him an extremely puzzled glance.

"E-Excuse me?"

"I said- Does the case have legs?"

"What are you talking about? Of course it doesn't! How could you even-"

"-Then it's not going to run away during the night." John interrupted, tugging Sherlock to the bedroom. Sherlock tried to pull away, but John's strength beat him and he was too tired to try harder,

"John, I don't need-" He broke off with a yawn before trying to finish his sentence, "I don't need sleep."

"Yes, you do.." John sighed, "Sherlock, I'm a doctor and I know what lack of sleep does to people, so I'm telling you to go to sleep. You can continue your case in the morning."

"But I don't.. Fine.." Sherlock couldn't even be bothered to argue any longer. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand as he was carefully pulled into bed, his eyes half-closed. Sherlock wearily shifted into position, he leant his head against John's chest and wrapped his arm around his waist, wanting him closer.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's shoulders, keeping a close -but gentle- hold of him as he soothingly stroked his dark brown hair. He knew that Sherlock's hair was very sensitive and was the easiest way to get the consulting detective to calm down after a long day. He nuzzled the front of his curls and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"I love you, John.." Sherlock mumbled quietly, his eyes closed and his muscles relaxing. John's sweet scent and soft breathing was slowly lulling him to sleep. Sherlock couldn't have imagined having a more perfect partner; John was tough and loved having the trill of danger as much as Sherlock did, he knew how to kill or injure someone if they caused trouble, and yet.. And yet John also had a side to him which never failed to infatuate Sherlock; John was the kindest, bravest, sweetest and most loyal man he had ever been blessed to meet. He felt something inside him the day he met John, but he didn't recognised that his feelings for John were more than feelings of friendship until Mycroft confronted him about it just a few weeks ago. It felt strange, however, that John was also attracted to him, what did John see in Sherlock that made him loveable enough for someone as amazing as _him?_

His thoughts trailed off when he heard John chuckle under his breath,

"I love you too, you beautiful idiot," He purred, a soft smile forming across his face, "That's why I care about you, you know.."

John kissed Sherlock's head again before leaning his head back onto his pillow, his eyes slowly closing and his heartbeat relaxing- even though being around Sherlock often made John's heart go insane.

Sherlock was the smartest, funniest, most beautiful and fantastic man John had ever known; there was just something about his quick deductions and gorgeous cyan-blue eyes which fascinated John to the core. John had never been into men before, but Sherlock was something different, he was more than a 'man', and he fell in love with him almost the moment they met. It was perfect.

"Goodnight.." Sherlock mumbled, his voice almost unaudioable and he slowly fell asleep in John's arms.

"Goodnight, my love.." John whispered, even though he knew that Sherlock wouldn't be able to hear him. "And you know I'll love you forever.."


End file.
